What could go wrong?
by WinglessRose
Summary: Things take place in Harry's fifth years at school, things will be the same but not everything will be the same. What could go wrong? That's what Naruto and Sasuke thought when they accepted the job to watch over a school and a bratty kid who thought he was privileged to anything just because he was the chosen one or the boy who lived. me soft yaoi. please please review and comment
1. Chapter 1

What could go wrong?

No I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

Things take place in Harry's five years at school, things will be the same but not everything will be the same. What could go wrong? That what Naruto and Sasuke thought when they accepted the job to watch over a school and a bratty kid who thought he was privileged to anything just because he was the chosen one, or the boy who lived.

'English'

"Japaneses"

 _'thought'_

" **demon"**

Standing outside of an old house were two young men. One was taller then the other and had dark hair that was short in the back and long in the front. He was also muscular but not overly, that showed nicely through his dark blue t-shirt and black cargo pants. What really stood out the most on him was his black eyes.

The other young man was a little shorter, but not by much also just as muscular in his black cargo pants and orange t-shirt. His hair was blonde. What stood out the most on him was his eyes that were sky blue and the three scar marks on each of his cheeks.

"Sasuke why are we here?" the shorter one asked. "You know very well why we are here. Now I will only ask you one more time, how long has it been since you last slept a good night sleep Naruto?" Sasuke glared down at Naruto.

"We are undercover to get info and keep an eye on this Harry Potter kid, who ever he is." Naruto looked very tired but to every one else he looked fine. "Right, but don't make me ask again." Sasuke raised his voice. Naruto looked away he didn't want to say it had been about one or more months. So he knocked on the door. "Don't think you can get away that easy." Sasuke stated just as the door opened.

'Oh you must be the new students from Japan. Sasuke and Naruto right? Oh my Naruto you look like you haven't slept in weeks, and you both are so scroungy. Lets get some food in you both.' They followed the woman inside. She was kinda on the round side and had red hair and looked so happy and had a very strong motherliness to her, that Naruto and Sasuke weren't sure what to do. 'Umm we just ate and I'm alright. I'm really not tired.' Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "Hm." Naruto just glared at his friend. 'At least come meet the others. Now we do have someone else coming later today but please be kind to him his life hasn't always been good to him.' Naruto just rolled his eyes at what she said, no one had ever done that for him or Sasuke but they turned out just fine.

Once they meet the adults, they made it to the living room where there was a lot of kids with red hair not as red as Gaara's but still. Then there was someone with long brown hair. 'Last but not least we have Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George. Everyone this is Naruto and Sasuke.' With that Mrs. Weasley and Ginny left to go cook.

Naruto sat in one of the many chairs and Sasuke followed suit. 'Hi, It's nice to meet you.' Hermione smiled as she greeted them. 'It's nice to meet you too.' Naruto smiled at everyone while Sasuke just looked coldly. 'Hi, so umm, do you always look so unhappy or what?' Ron asked as he looked at Sasuke. 'You can't just ask someone you just met a question like that.' Hermione glared at Ron. 'What? It was just a question.' Ron looked over at Hermione. 'It's still not nice to ask something like that.' Hermione then went back to her book. Sasuke got up and walked around the room a bit. No one noticed that Naruto had passed out

Fred and George both stood up and walked to the door. 'Well look what the cat dragged in.' 'Welcome back Harry.' George and Fred both said as they left to go to their room. Hermione dropped her book and ran to him to give him a hug. 'Welcome back Harry!' both her and Ron happily said. Sasuke walked back over to Naruto to see if he was sleep or awake

'It's nice to be back, but it would be nice if I knew what has been going on here. Why didn't any one tell me anything!' Harry was upset to say the least. Hermione just looked at her friend hurt. 'We would have if we could, but Dumbledore told us not to say anything to you. Please don't be mad at us.' Hermione tried to calm Harry down. 'Do you know what it's like to be left in the dark?!' Harry yelled.

That's when he noticed there were others he didn't know. 'Wait, who are they?' Harry didn't yell this time but he was still very upset. 'Hm' Sasuke sarcastically and crudely stated. Naruto on the other hand was mildly pissed that he was woken up after just falling asleep, and at what Harry had said. Both Sasuke and Naruto were told of how Harry was treated by his aunt and uncle, and how his parents were killed while he was the age of just one by a crazy snake loving freak that everyone calls: He who must not be named. Still, that didn't mean Harry could say that he knew what it meant to be alone.

He was too tired to fight for once so he just sat there and gave a fake smile. The only one to be able to tell this was Sasuke, for he was the only who cared enough. 'You must be Harry Potter. Nice to meet you but will you stop your yelling and whining. Some of us are trying to pass out here!' Naruto snapped. 'And who are you to tell me what to do?!' yelled Harry.

'Hm.' Sasuke was about to step in but was only greeted with getting yelled at by Harry. 'Who the hell are you? And is that really all you can say. And you what's up with your face. What the bloody hell is wrong with the two of you.' Harry pointed from Sasuke to Naruto as he continued to yell. Oddly enough none of them were listening to him as they both had started a fight of their own.

'Harry enough of this you need to calm down and think thing through, you can't just keep jumping into to things without a thought any more. By the way this just happens to be Naruto and Sasuke you were just yelling at. They are exchange students from Japan. It's their first day here and we are supposed to making them feel welcome not yell your head off at them.' Hermione stepped in front of Harry with her hands on her hips scalding him. as Ron just sat down and watched both groups fight, thinking it would be better if only he had some pop and popcorn.

Over with the ninja. "I'm not grumpy, now get off my back about this not sleeping thing. I have been sleeping just so you know." Naruto lied or well tried to at least, but Sasuke could always see right through him. "Don't lie to me, you know you can't." Sasuke was getting tired of Naruto always trying to lie to him What was he hiding? He knew his friends life was far from easy. Naruto understood that he couldn't lie but he still tried any way. He didn't want Sasuke to know that he was being tormented by nightmares of his younger years.

That's when the glare off started and everyone stopped at the silence and watch with wide eyes. As the glare off intensified to the point that they could all see lightning shooting from the ninjas eyes. After what felt like forever Naruto pulled back his right arm and punched Sasuke in the face with all his strength only to be blacked by Sasuke who threw Naruto's hand to the side.

Hermione gasped. Harry just stood there as his jaw dropped. ' _S_ _o much for making them feel welcome._ _'_ Ron however couldn't seem to keep his thoughts inside. 'Bloody hell.' Sasuke's eyes softened just a little bit, he knew Naruto wasn't feeling himself and didn't want to fight. So Sasuke just watched as his friend walked away, most likely to go sit in the woods or on the roof. Not caring about what everyone else in the room thought, Sasuke sat in the chair that Naruto was before and just looked off into the distance with his normal cold distance look he always had.

Once again Hermione went back to her book and Ron went back to sorting his wizard cards. Harry slowly walked over to Sasuke not to sure what to make of him still. But changed his mind and walked over to his friend Ron and pulled out his wizard cards to compare and trade. He kinda wanted to say sorry but didn't know how or even if he should or not, yes he should have been nicer but who were they to tell him how to live his life when they new nothing about him.

Please please write a review. Tell me what you think. What you would like to see. But most of all tell me what house you would like to see Naruto in and what house you would like Sasuke in. I will make a poll where you can vote it will be on my profile. And again please please review and comment on my story!


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Naruto had managed to get onto the roof with out any one seeing him. He didn't want to be around others at the moment, it was also getting darker and the stars were coming out one by one. "T _hey look so beautiful tonight."_ Naruto thought as he lay on his back just enjoying the evening breeze. With his enhanced hearing he could here that dinner was ready, but he wasn't very hungry. So he just stayed where he was and closed his eyes and falling asleep soon after.

Sasuke was walking around the house in the shadows so he wouldn't be seen. Every one else was just about done with dinner and was told to get ready for bed, well more like the kids gathered in one room and talked about some trial that happened a few days ago and some lady in pink or something or another. Something about an attack that happened at the beginning of summer, and how they couldn't use magic outside of school until they were adults, as in done school or eighteen. It sounded absurd compared to how the ninjas lived and became adults when they graduated from the academy at the age of twelve.

Outside the one room, Sasuke was listening to them talk in hopes to learn something new about them or this part of the world. 'What's with the exchange students, we are about to be at war. What was Dumbledore thinking?' Harry asked Hermione and Ron. 'With the war coming he must be planing something, or there must be another reason for bringing them here. We just have to figure it out.' Hermione answered thoughtfully. 'Something still doesn't feel all to right right about those two. Especially the blonde one, something feels kinda evil about him, I don't know what it is though.' Ron coldly stated.

At that point Sasuke walked away from the door. He was about to go see how Naruto was doing on the roof, when he heard what sounded like rustling or some sort of movement above him. Climbing out the window he to made his way to the roof. Only to see Naruto having what appeared to be quite the nightmare. He wasn't to sure what to do, so he slowly made his way over to his friend and knelt beside Naruto. "Wake up you are having a nightmare." Sasuke calmly said as he shook Naruto awake.

"Please don't hurt me.' Naruto whispered fearfully as he sat straight just a little fast and had to close his eyes for a moment before looking at Sasuke. "Have you been getting nightmares lately, is that why you haven't been sleeping?" Sasuke asked concerned. "Why do you care if I sleep at night? Or if I have nightmares or not any way?" Naruto questioned, with a hint of something else that Sasuke wasn't sure what it was.

"Why? Well because I care about you that's why. I mean you were there for me when no one else was so I just want to be there for you. So please let me help you and stop pushing me away." Naruto looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes. No one had ever said they cared for him before. {AND this was before Hinata confessed her love for him.} "Then where were you when I needed you? Oh wait you were trying to gain power, and not caring about anyone else!" Naruto whispered aggressively. "I know I wasn't there for you when we were younger, but I am here now. Remember how you never gave up on me when I was lost? Well I won't give up on you ether" Sasuke asked. "Yes of course, but you were lost in your own darkness. I'm not lost! I'm fine!" Naruto was becoming more irritated.

Sasuke knelt in front of Naruto and forced his friend to look at him. "If you were as fine as you say you were, you wouldn't be having those nightmares." Sasuke let his friend go. "The thing is, I have always had nightmares and if you weren't so full of yourself when we were younger you might have noticed.

And before you ask what the nightmares are about. They have always been the same, the villagers beating and trying to kill me. But the worst one is when you walked out on us and darn near killed me." Naruto coldly stated as he stood up and walked to the ledge of the roof.

"We have all of our stuff sealed in scrolls that we will need for the whole year plus some on us at all times. So I will see you tomorrow when we leave to go to the school, I am going to train alone before bed." With that said Naruto jumped down and walked to the field. That's what he said he was going to do, yes he was going to train but that's all he was going to do.

Sasuke half heartily climbed through the window into the kids room, where him and Naruto would share the room with the other boys. Thankfully the boys were asleep. So Sasuke picked one of the empty beds and lay down. He was still hurt by the words Naruto had said. He never knew how much pain he had caused his friend until tonight. He ended up falling asleep thinking about all the ways he could make up for what he had done.

The next morning just before breakfast, Ron who was the last one to wake up, was not at the table, the first person to wake was Sasuke. 'Where is Naruto? I haven't seen him since he yelled at you Harry and then tried to punch Sasuke.' Ron asked as he found out he as not the last one to the table.

Just as the twins were about to question their brother Naruto walk in and sat in the only free spot next to Hermione. 'Good morning everyone.' Naruto greeted. Everyone greeted back, well not everyone, Sasuke remanded silent. **"You really should get some sleep or you might end up dead soon from over exhaustion."** The nine tailed fox growled. " _You just don't want to me to die cause then that means it will be the end of you._ _Or are you starting to care about_ _me_ _and want to be friends?"_ Naruto asked in a very tired way, he didn't hide anything from the fox. Plus he liked to tease him, for he knew deep down they were buddies. **"** **I just don't want to be killed by a brat** **w** **ho didn't sleep for over a month."** The fox replied.

Naruto having zoned out didn't notice Mrs. Weasley walk over to the table with a big plate of food for everyone. 'Hope everyone is ready and packed because after we all eat we are heading to Kings Cross station.' Mrs. Weasley happily said, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts and causing him to jump ever so slightly. 'Oh my, I didn't mean to startle you my dear.' Mrs Weasley apologized after she placed the plate down, then she went to hug Naruto.

Naruto eyes widened as he moved back unsure of what to do. {AND this was before he kinda met his parents. Or else he would have accepted the hug.} Seeing how Naruto was moving away she stopped and looked horrified. 'You don't have to be scared Naruto It's just a hug haven't you had one before by one of your parents?' Hermione asked, being the only one out of her and her friends that had found their voice.

Not sure what to say at a moment like this, he looked at Sasuke for help. Who sighed, normally he wouldn't say anything but he felt he should this time. 'You see me and Naruto don't have parents. My parents and everyone else in my family line were brutally slaughtered when I was the age of seven. Naruto on the other hand, his parents were mercilessly killed the day he was born. They were only alive long enough to name him. As for right now we both live alone.' Sasuke emotionlessly answered. He just happened to leave out the part where it was his brother that killed his family, and that part where it was a demon that killed Naruto's and that said demon was now living inside Naruto sealed away.

Harry looked at the ninja with a whole new outlook, he felt more of a connection between them. Ron looked from them to his family and no matter what he did couldn't imagine what it must be like to lose everyone he loved in one night. Ginny felt the same way as her brother and was fighting back the tears as best she could. Fred and George couldn't bare the thought of life without the other and hugged each other. Hermione wished she had never asked the question in the first place. Mrs. Weasley took their story to heart the most. Now all she wanted to do was take them under her wing and care for them, for no child should ever have to go through anything like that.

Mr. Weasley wasn't sure what to do when he walked into the kitchen to find such sad faces. What really got to him was the heart broken look on his normally happy and loving wife's face. He rushed over to her and held her. 'What's wrong Molly dear.' He asked very worried. When she finished telling her husband what Naruto and Sasuke had just told her he tightened his hold on her, as she let some tears free.

" **Great you two just had to break them. Especially the kind old woman. Just wait till she finds out you two didn't have a childhood like all the non-ninja and how you were or still are kinda treated back home. Or how it was Sasuke's brother that killed his family. Bet she would die of a broken heart, and if not she would really try and adopt you both."** The nine tails sarcastically joked. Naruto just tried his best to ignore him, but had to kind of agree with him at some parts.

That's when Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and seen the time. 'We need to hurry or we'll be late and miss the train.' Hermione gasped as she ran off to get her stuff ready. Then everyone else started following her. The only ones to not be running around were Sasuke and Naruto who already had their stuff. So they just sat and watched for close to an hour with last minute packing.

Once everyone was ready Mr. Weasley helped everyone place their things in one of the two cars there for them. 'OK last check does everyone have everything they need? Now Sasuke and Naruto you two sure you have what you need? I didn't see you carry anything other then place rolled up papers in pockets.' Mrs Weasley asked. 'Yup we do It's just that where we are from we have different way of doing a lot of things, say packing, or traveling, and well fighting. We don't just stand around and point our wands, we also fight hand to hand.' Naruto happily answered.

Hermione now had so many questions she didn't know where to start asking. So she decided to wait till they were all on the train to ask them when there was more time. 'Look at the time we have to hurry!' Mrs. Weasley streaked.

Waiting at Kings Cross was a bear-like black dog. That looked like it hadn't been bathed in years. As soon the cars stopped Harry jumped out and ran over to it. 'Sirius what are you doing here?' Harry asked the dog quietly, and everyone one else started to unload their stuff. 'I just had to see you. And ask you if you and your friends will come visit me over the holidays.' Sirius said, he sounded so hopeful. He was just too lonely at Grimmauld Place with only him and the house elf. 'Of course we will be there. In fact, there will be two new young boys with us. Their names are Naruto and Sasuke. Plus once we were done here we were all going to come stay at your place and set up our operations there. Not only that but I'm sure it needs a good cleaning.' Mrs Weasley joyfully answered.

Upon hearing their names, the ninjas stopped helping and walked over to Mrs. Weasley and the dog. "I didn't think they had summons here did you Sasuke?" Naruto tilted his head to get a better look. "I don't know if it's a summon." Sasuke answered Naruto's question. 'Umm, what are you?' Naruto outright asked the dog, while Sasuke just rolled his eyes. 'I'm an animagus.' Sirius answered. 'That's nice. Wait, whats an animagus thing?' Naruto asked confused. 'Well you see, animagus is a witch or wizard with rare ability to transform into a particular animal at will. It is a learned, rather than hereditary skill. But you all should be going, before you miss your train.' Sirius sounded happy to be talking to someone, yet sad at the same time for he knew they had to leave.

'Oh my, your right lets go! Come one before we miss it!' Mrs Weasley was now rushing them with everything she could.

Sorry for the slow update. Please review this story please! also make sure to vote for what house you want to see Naruto and Sasuke in, the poll is on my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

'You expect us to run into a wall just so you can laugh at us, I don't think so.' Naruto raised his voice. Not surprisingly quite a lot of people turned to looked at the group of wizards and ninja. Sasuke was tempted to hit Naruto but he was able to hold himself back. 'You want to shout louder, I don't think they heard you all the way back home.' Sasuke smirked.

"Want to fight? I will win and beat your butt." Naruto challenged Sasuke like he always did. "Like you could win." Sasuke denied Naruto's challenge. "Your just scared I will pummel you like last time." Naruto was now in his fighting stance. Sasuke didn't feel like listening anymore so he pushed Naruto with all his might, in hopes that Naruto would hit the wall and be knocked out.

But sadly Naruto went through the brick wall just like Hermione had said would happen. 'Bloody hell why did you do that and what was he shouting about?' Ron asked bewildered. 'He was trying to pick a fight so I was hoping to knock him out by pushing him hard enough into the wall.' Sasuke stated as a matter of fact, yet sounded slightly disappointed.

Fred and George looked at each other, then at Ron. Mrs Weasley had seen this and could tell right away what her boys were thinking. 'Don't you even think of pushing your brother you two, or I will throw away all your prank stuff. Now all of you throw the barrier.' The twins reluctantly went first followed by everyone else.

Once Sasuke was on the same side as Naruto he was greeted with more yelling. "What the hell did you do that for Sasuke?" This time Naruto was yelling. "Truthfully I was hoping they were lying about the wall and you would be knocked out." Sasuke calmly stated.

Before Naruto could yell even more, the warning whistle sounded. Everyone who wasn't on the train said there last good byes and boarded and started to look for where to sit. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Naruto, and Sasuke found a compartment near the back.

Sasuke could see that Naruto was really having problems staying awake. He also knew that Hermione girl had many questions for them, so he thought he would let Naruto answer them as best he could then he would knock the poor guy out. _"I just hope she doesn't have to many questions for us."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

'Naruto may I ask you and Sasuke just a few questions?' Hermione politely asked. Ron and Harry both moved closer knowing they were going to find out some knew interesting stuff. 'Sure go ahead ask away, but Sasuke most likely won't answer you.' Naruto smiled happily. 'Why do you say that?' Harry wondered out loud. 'Well Sasuke doesn't like to talk much, he never has really.' Naruto replied.

'OK so the first question is. What did you mean by you don't pack things the same way we do?' Hermione thought of the list she had in her mind. 'Well you see we use seals. A seal scroll will seal an item of your choice into a scroll, for when you have many objects to carry in a smaller space also weighing barely anything.' Naruto thoughtfully answered. 'We have something like that, its a spelled bag that lets you put anything into it and still only weighing the same as an empty bag. My mom has one of those.' Ron commented.

'My next question is how is it that two teens like yourself are aloud to live on your own?' Hermione almost didn't know to ask, but knew it would bug her to hell if she didn't. So she braced herself for the worst. 'Well Sasuke is easier to tell, he waited for the mess to be cleaned up then moved back it. And is still living in the same big place he always has. As for me I did live in an orphanage until they kicked me out. After that it was living on the streets for a few. That's when the head of our village found out what happened and found me sleeping in a tree. Things became better after that, for he got me an apartment. I was getting a monthly allowance that would pay for rent and food and whatever else was needed, I believe Sasuke got the same as me. That is until we could find jobs.' Naruto had left out a bit of information, like how his place was falling apart. It just happened to be the cheapest apartments, or that said job was being ninja.

The more Harry was getting to know the ninja the more his living arrangement looked better. And that was saying something. 'But why would someone kick a small kid onto the streets with nowhere to go?' The sadness could be heard in Hermione's voice. 'All I will say is that I wasn't liked, more like hated. Not as much now.' Naruto's smile was long gone, only to be replaced with anger and sorrow. 'That does explain why you backed away from my mom, who only wanted to give a hug. Not even Harry was that bad.' Ron said. 'Ron's right I just stood there not really knowing what to do, I can't even imagine what all you have been through.' Harry said.

'OK my last question, at least for now is. Why do you also fight hand to hand, wouldn't it just be easier to just use wands?' Hermione had cleared her mental list and was now ready to start a new one if need be. She just hope that they would always be this willing to answer her questions. 'Well you see we live alongside none magic people just fine. But as you know wands get knocked away quite a bit. So we learned to fight hand to hand when that happens so we aren't sitting ducks.' Naruto answered in a way Sasuke didn't think he could. 'That makes sense, maybe we should learn to fight like that as well.' Harry thought out loud.

Little did they know, there was a young man was standing in the doorway. 'So you do have a brain after all.' Sasuke remarked. 'That's it your going down right here and now.' Naruto jumped up and stood in front of Sasuke. In the blink of an eye Sasuke was standing behind Naruto. 'Oh shut up will you.' Sasuke said just before he hit a pressure point in Naruto's neck knocking him out. {AND just like he did to Sakura when he left her knocked out on the bench.}

Sasuke was in the middle of placing Naruto on the bench-like seats. Where he sat beside Naruto's head. When Harry spotted the boy in the doorway. 'Whoever you are, do you mind doing what ever it was you did to that guy, to Harry here.' the platinum blonde boy said. 'Oh shut it Draco Malfoy.' Harry spat out the name as if it was venom.

'Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention. You see I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments.' Drawled Draco. 'Yea but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone.' Harry sarcastically said.

Naruto started to stir, which pissed Sasuke off. Sasuke didn't want his friends to wake up, Naruto was knocked out because he needed sleep. Sasuke also knew that it was this Draco boy that was waking Naruto up slowly. 'Will you shut up before I rip your balls off.' Sasuke threatened demonically as he stood up and slowly walked over to Draco. 'My father will hear about this, about how you threatened me.' Draco stated thinking it would work like it always did and that the other by would back down right away. But that's not what happened the other boy was now standing in front on him, with the coldest look in his eyes that Draco had ever seen in his life. Sasuke leaned forwarded so that his mouth was just barely touching Draco's ear. Killing intent was pouring off Sasuke so much so that Draco was about ready to piss himself. 'I don't care who you are or who the hell your father is, but if you try anything that upsets my friend or me in anyway possible. I will kill you in the most inhuman way, you could possibly think of.' Sasuke spoke so quietly that only Draco could hear. Without saying another word Draco ran as far away and as fast as his legs would go.

Once Sasuke was seated by Naruto again, he seen that Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all wide mouthed and just staring at him. 'Bloody hell what did you tell him to make him run like? He looked ready to piss himself.'Ron asked before the other could even think of what to say. But Sasuke refused to talk anymore after that and just looked out the window. Sasuke did however, make sure that Naruto slept for the whole train ride to the school which was around eight hours, by knocking Naruto out whenever he woke up. Even if that meant that Hermione would complain each and every time Sasuke did.

When the train had finally come to a stop Sasuke woke Naruto, while Hermione, Ron, and Harry grabbed their things and placed them with everyone else. Where it would all be taken to their respectable rooms. How ever Naruto and Sasuke's stuff stayed with them.

It was too dark to see the school until they would get closer to it. Till then all five them walked over to the nearest unoccupied coach, with a girl standing beside it. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair. She also had a necklace made of butterbeer corks.

'Hi I'm Luna Lovegood, I'm in Ravenclaw. You must be Harry Potter.' Luna greeted.

Last chance to vote for what house you want to see Naruto and Sasuke in. the poll is on my profile. Also if there in anything you would like to see, or what parings you would love to see or not see. Please comment in the reviews.

 _ **!For everyone to write a review, your name will be in the story as one of the first years. So at the end of your review comment your house name or what house you would like to be put in!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Just behind Luna were hundreds or so horseless stagecoaches. Harry, Sasuke, and Naruto, all had to take a double look, for the coaches were no longer horseless. There were creatures standing between the carriage shafts. If he had had to give them a name, he supposed he would have called them horses, though there was something reptilian about them, too. They were completely flesh-less, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragon-like, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats, sprouted from each wither. Standing still and quiet in the gathering gloom, the creatures looked eerie and sinister. Harry could not understand why the coaches were being pulled by these horrible horses when they were quite capable of moving along by themselves.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't know what to think. Looking around they noticed that everyone else ignoring the odd horse like things, well if you could call them that. To Naruto they reminded him of death itself. Sasuke being the one who noticed everything around him, just happened to notice that, he didn't want to call them horses, didn't seem to be afraid of anything. But they did seem to be put off by Naruto, for they wouldn't even look at him and would try to side step him. As if they could sense something evil from his friend. Sasuke knew why but he never once let Naruto know that he knew. He was waiting for his friend to tell him when he was ready to. He never wanted to see Naruto in pain again.

'Where's Crookshanks?' Hermione asked with worry in her voice. 'Ginny's got him' said Harry. 'There she is...' Ginny had just emerged from the crowd, clutching a squirming Crookshanks. 'Thanks,' said Hermione, relieving Ginny of the cat. 'Come on, let's get a carriage together before they all fill up...'

'I haven't got Pig yet!' Ron said, but Hermione was already heading off towards the nearest unoccupied coach. Harry remained behind with Ron, Naruto, and Sasuke. 'What are those things, do you reckon?' he asked Ron, nodding at the horrible horses as the other students surged past them. 'What things?' asked Ron. Harry asked again. 'Those horses…' Naruto stepped forward wanting to know that those things are too.

Luna appeared holding Pigwidgeon's cage in her arms; the tiny owl was twittering excitedly as usual. 'Here you are,' she said. 'He's a sweet little owl, isn't he?' 'Err... yeah... he's all right,' said Ron gruffly. 'Well, come on then, let's get in... What were you saying, Harry?' 'I was saying, what are those horse things?' Harry said, as he, Ron and Luna made for the carriage in which Hermione and Ginny were already sitting.

"What do you think those things are? They remind me of what death would look like if he were a horse don't you think Sasuke.'' Naruto looked over at Sasuke with wide wondering eyes. He still didn't notice how the horses were acting around him, or if he did he didn't show it what so ever. "It seems to me that the others don't see them, almost like they aren't even know they aren't able to see them.'' Sasuke replied while still eyeing whatever they are.

While they were talking they overheard Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking about how Harry's friends couldn't see the horses, and asking if he was alright. As if they were questioning his sanity. They were just about to walk closer and get in the carriage when they stopped at what Luna had said.

'It's all right,' Luna had said a dreamy voice from beside Harry as Ron 'You're not going mad or anything. I can see them, too.' 'Can you?' said Harry desperately, turning to Luna. He could see the bat-winged horses reflected in her wide silvery eyes. 'Oh, yes,' said Luna, 'I've been able to see them ever since my first day here. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am.'

Knowing that they could get the information about what those things really were, he walked over to the carriage. Just as he was about to step in, Sasuke looked behind him and started to wonder if Naruto could even get close enough to the carriage to get in.

As Naruto moved closer to Sasuke he finally noticed that the horses were terrified of him, well not him, but what was sealed inside him. They kept moving away from him with every step he took until he just stood still. He placed a hand on his belly and looked down towards the muddy ground, for it was also raining. 'Sasuke why don't you go with them I think I will walk to the school. After being knocked out on the train I just feel like stretching my legs a bit.' Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled.

Harry was shocked at the sight of the horses being scared and trying to stay away from the blonde. He couldn't figure out why that was, Naruto seemed very nice not scary that he could tell. 'Are you sure? That's a long walk from here.' Hermione asked. 'I'll go with him just in case.' Sasuke walked over to Naruto, trying to think of a way to cheer up his friend. Just as Hermione was about to question Sasuke on his actions the carriage started moving, and left the two ninja behind.

As Sasuke looked over at Naruto again he noticed that he was spaced out, maybe talking to the nine tails. But he didn't want to ask to confirm it, he didn't think Naruto was ready to have that talk just yet. "Bet I could beat you to the castle, loser.'' He called out knowing that this would work. Naruto always loved a challenge, even more so when he was up against Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head and looked around, realizing everyone was gone he looked at Sasuke, then the words hit him. And he smiled a true smile and stood next to Sasuke ready to race and win. "Like heck you could beat me, I will wipe the floor with you!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically, and started running with ease over the mud, towards the lake. Sasuke smirked, the closest he would ever get to a smile. And ran after Naruto determined to win. He wanted to cheer up his friend but he sure wasn't going to just let him win, at least not without a good fight.

When the ninja got closer they could see the castle, and they stopped in their tracks in the middle of the lake. "That's the place we will be staying it's so big. I think we should use our summons to help us get a lay out of the place, and help keep an eye on Harry." Naruto complemented. "Sounds good, but I don't think they will take to kindly to snakes wondering around the halls" Sasuke mentioned, while Naruto agreed with him. With the race having slipped their minds they continued running again to the school, all the while coming up with ways to befriend the Harry Potter boy.

Naruto didn't enjoy it much as they found the first years, and walked with them to be sorted. The Entrance Hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor, for the double doors to the right lead to the Great Hall, and the start-of-term feast. The four long house tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated in mid-air all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the Hall. All the first years were lined up in the middle. Naruto tried not to look terrified of the ghosts all around him, so he stepped behind Sasuke, who almost smirked. Looking elsewhere, Naruto spotted Harry and his friends, who also seemed to have noticed him. Naruto smiled and waved at them, and they waved back.

Thats when Professor McGonagall, walked to the front carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizards hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim. The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The first-years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back. The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song:

As soon as the hat started to sing Naruto jumped ever so slightly and grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand without thinking. Sasuke on the other hand remained emotionless, but he did suck in his breathe a little as Naruto held his hand. He wasn't sure why he did, but it was like his body just acted on its own.

'In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the self-same yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

'Together we will build and teach!'

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is purest'

Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest.'

Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name,'

Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same.'

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with duelling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came c morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the houses been united

As they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfil my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you . . .

Let the Sorting now begin.

The Hat became motionless once more; applause broke out. "You see that to right Sasuke? I'm not just going mad I'm I?" the blonde asked. "Yes I see it too, it is right in front of us after all." Sasuke replied calmly.

Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out the first name.

'Abercrombie, Euan.'

The hat was placed on the boys head. A moment later the rip near the brim opened again and shouted:

'Gryffindor!'

Gryffindor clapped loudly as Euan Abercrombie staggered to their table and sat down. ( _ **A\N after finding out what house everyone is in they will all sit at their table, I'm just too lazy to write it all out.**_ )

Zeller, Rose

Hufflepuff

Jordyn Skolasky

Gryffindor

Zardi47

Ravenclaw

Emily Lu

Ravenclaw

Tammy Small

Slytherin

Nicole Tindall

Slytherin

Wyatt Leo

Hufflepuff

Zachary Ares

Hufflepuff

Lazzakadoo Cholomius

Gryffindor

Hobostank Hiko

Slytherin

William Lagrange

Hufflepuff

Christine Zuchotzki

Ravenclaw

P.j. Tindall

Hufflepuff

Sasuke Uchida

Harry sat up straighter as he heard the name, he really wanted to know what house he would be placed in. The seemed to take longer than normal with Sasuke then it ever has for everyone else, longer than it did with Harry. He could also see that Sasuke looked very annoyed as time when by, Harry also thought he saw Sasuke look deeply depressed than extremely angry. But it happened so fast that he wasn't sure if he imagined it all. What really made him think he was imagining things, was he thought he seen Sasuke's eyes turn red with three bot like things surrounding the boys iris.

Gryffindor

Everyone watched as Sasuke sat at the table next to Jordyn Skolasky.

Naruto Uzumaki

Hearing Naruto's name Harry couldn't sit up any straighter than what he already was, but that still didn't stop him from trying. At first, everything looked as though things were going well. That was until the room became ice cold and full of hatred. Harry tensed up as he watched the look of extreme sorrow, rapidly switch to excessive anger mixed with overwhelming fear. He was sure he saw Naruto's eyes change to red, and whisker marks becoming more pronounced.

Slytherin.

Harry's heart sank, he was hoping Naruto would have been in his house or any other house so they could be friends. He then watched Naruto forcefully toss the hat towards the ground. Professor McGonagall was about to say something when Naruto turned around and glared at her and the rest of the teachers sitting at the staff table. Slightly scaring them into raising their hands and backing up a bit as best they could. Harry then watched as Naruto sat beside Tammy Small. Who was seated next to Nicole Tindall, as she was attempting to engage Draco into a conversation, but was failing miserably? Naruto was then seen avoiding eye contact with everyone else as he attempted calming himself down. Professor McGonagall picked up the Hat and stool and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

 _ **I am so sorry for the late update, I never once forgot about all you amazing readers. Just as promised I have added those who wanted into the story, plus a few close friends. Again I'm so sorry for the very long wait time you all had to go throw. Plus thinking that I forgot about you all.**_

 _ **Now some of you had some questions about the time line of the story, I'm sorry I didn't explain it better for you. It made sense in my but I have to remember you can't see in my head and understand with me. So I will try my best to explain now.**_

 _ **Lovethefanfix**_

 _ **There is more of a twist to come that hasn't really been done before, and I really how you like it.**_

 _ **Zardi47**_

 _ **As for the time line for Harry it is in the 5 year and fooling the book a bit on this but with a few twists added. Now for Naruto that one is a bit tricky, but here goes. Yes the pain attack did happen, and yes Hirata did set in help but she didn't confess she love.**_

 _ **No one asked this but I feel it needs to be explained. Naruto found out about the nine tails that same way but after he did I started to talk to him and slowly become somewhat friends, thus leaning how to control the power and use it. So for Naruto this is all just before the ninja war but something didn't happen while new things had happened. So Naruto has yet to meet his parents, but he did become friends with everyone it's no one showed him what love was.**_

 _ **The reason Naruto has the nightmares is because he was beaten by the villagers before he was a ninja and a bit after, well that was until he saved everyone from pain.**_

 _ **If I miss anything at all or if you have more questions or comments, please leave a review and I will try and answer at the end of the next chapter. I love to read all of your reviews, so please keep up the great reviews.**_

 _ **If anyone has any good ideas on how Naruto and Draco should meet, would be great. I'm at a loss as it if it should a good one a bad one or funny or what!? All help is we come!**_


	5. Chapter 5

'English'

"Japanese"

 _Thoughts_

" **Demon"**

'To our newcomers,' said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, 'welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!'

By now Naruto had calmed down enough that his eyes were a sky blue again and he wasn't stirring with anger. He still didn't want to talk to anyone just yet, and he was still very upset that the hat went into his mind like that, and didn't listen when he told it to stop. Not only that, but stirring up memories he thought he had blocked away, like all his birthdays. As well as how the villagers would beat him to near death, rape him, and carve the word "monster" on his back that started between his shoulder blades and ended at the base of his back. He was never seen without a shirt on, for this reason and that and some of his more severe scars just wouldn't go away.

Sasuke was still annoyed at the hat for what it showed him, but seeing his friend go through all that pain again just about sent him over the edge. He also knew Naruto was hiding things even from him, he just hoped that one day they would be close enough that there would be no secrets. As much as it pained him, he knew he would have to wait, or he could take this into his own hands and hope for the best. Then he remembered how Naruto's eyes went red and started looking around to see who all had noticed it, hoping that few to none had.

More people had seen than he would have liked. So far he could tell that Harry and his two friends had seen, that was obvious by the determined look in Hermione's eyes. There was a few others that had noticed it but he didn't know their names, nor did he care to find out. Sasuke was too busy looking around to notice that a whole lot of food just appeared out of nowhere. That is until he saw Naruto jump slightly, that's when Sasuke too noticed all the food. This time looking around his table to see everyone else eating, seeing it wasn't poisonous. He watched Naruto as he too looked around to see if it was good to eat or not, Naruto was more sceptical about the food.

That upset Sasuke a bit, but what really ticked him off was the blonde almost white hair boy. This was the same one from the train, if he was right, he was the boy named Draco. The boy was staring at his Naruto, yes Sasuke's Naruto, even if Naruto didn't know it yet, with hungry lustful eyes.

Naruto could feel someone other than Sasuke watching him throughout the whole feast. He tried to just ignore it, but near the end, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He was about to see who it was, and do something about it but Naruto was soon interrupted by the old man standing up and walking to the front to talk again.

'Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices,' said Dumbledore. 'First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes. As are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door. We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. We are now also home to some wonderful exchange students from another land, so please be kind to them.'

Both Sasuke and Naruto were told that there would be a room set up just for them. It would be located in the tallest tower just about where the Gryffindor's were. To get into said room the ninja would have to release chakra into a brick on the wall, once that was done an unseen door would open up. [1] Once through the door, there was a sitting area just like every other house had. There was couches, chairs and tables to do your studding at, and a big fireplace where one could warm up on cold nights. Off to the side there was the sleeping room with two beds and a fireplace in between the beds, just like in the sitting area only smaller. There was also some old chests at the foot of the beds, and some shelves to put their gear away. Unlike the other houses there was no set color. However if one of them wished to, they could stay in the house they were sorted into.

'Try-outs for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the - 'Dumbledore broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, 'Hem, hem,' and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech. Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was thin. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

Thank you, Headmaster,' Professor Umbridge simpered, 'for those kind words of welcome. 'Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish and, again, everyone felt a powerful rush of dislike, which they could not explain. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ('hem, hem') and continued.

'Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!' She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. 'And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!' Sasuke glanced around. None of the faces he could see looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were five years old. 'I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!' Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins. 'I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan,' Parvati whispered to Lavender, and both of them lapsed into silent giggles.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ('hem, hem'), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more business-like and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them. 'The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching.' Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawk like.

Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little 'hem, hem' and went on with her speech. 'Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation . . . . Because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited.'

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, although Sasuke noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating,' he said, bowing to her. 'Now, as I was saying, Quidditch try-outs will be held . . .'

Sasuke didn't like what he was hearing, by the sounds of it this person was going to be trying her best to interfere with just about everything she could at the school. Things were just getting started and already he could tell that this mission wasn't going to be as easy as he thought, and was already getting ready to give word back to their home village to send backup if things got worse.

Once everyone was dismissed Sasuke looked around the hall to see if he could find Naruto, but he was nowhere to be seen. Not only that but he couldn't see that Draco boy, only serving to aggravate Sasuke more. Knowing his friend wouldn't really want to see him for a while, he went to follow his house mates to the tower. He followed them making sure he was close enough to hear what they were saying, but far enough not to be noticed by Ron, Harry, and Hermione. 'The new guys are very weird. Did you see what happened when they were sorted, it didn't seem right what so ever.' Ron said as he looked over at Harry. 'And here I was hoping we would have a quiet year.' Harry sighed and looked down. 'It would have been nice if that other guy was placed in Gryffindor, so we could have been friends. But what was up with him why did he get so mad like that, I've never seen or heard of something like that happening before. And the way he just up and disappeared, it just can't be done, it's not possible. I'm going to the library tomorrow.' Hermione ranted.

Sasuke couldn't listen anymore, the more he listened the more he wanted to hit them over the head. What did it matter what house you were placed in, shouldn't they all work together. What was really up with the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's? So much for the friendly and welcoming place Dumbledore told them about. He slowed his pace and walked over to the hidden house that he and Naruto would be sharing, he didn't want anything to do with anyone that wasn't Naruto. Sadly he knew deep down that he would have to be the one to befriend Harry Potter and his friends. This thought brought his mind back to his friend. Sasuke knew Naruto would most likely be in the woods, as it was the closest thing here that would remind Naruto of home.

Naruto got the feeling he was being followed by someone, he just didn't know who or why. He thought about whether he should stop to find out who it was, or if he should just run and lose the person and head to the woods. He didn't need to think too much about it as he soon found himself running and not jogging to the closest window he could find. He didn't care the window was closed he just jumped foot first and landed not too far from the castle. Still kneeling on one knee with one hand on the ground he looked up to the fifth story to see someone looking down. The person was too high up for Naruto to see if they were male or female, but he could at least tell they had very blonde hair to the point it was almost white.

Draco knew he was close to the mysterious Naruto, he just wished he would stop running. He thought the other blonde boy was going to stop since they were heading to a dead end that only had a window. Draco smiled to himself thinking he had had in a way won. That was until he heard the glass braking. He ran as fast as he could to the window and looked own just in time to watch Naruto land safely on the ground and look back up then run towards the forest. He just stood there and watched as Naruto disappeared as he ran faster than any person should be able to possibly move. Now he felt he had even more reason to get to know and befriend the bright blonde.

As Naruto ran off his mind was racing, going in all different directions he couldn't see where he was going. He hadn't even noticed that he had made it to the forest until he ran into to something. Doing a back roll as he started to fall he ending up kneeling on one knee again with both hands on his knee. He looked up at what he had run into but all he could see was a wall of what looked like brown fur. Naruto jumped back a few feet to get a better look, and was more than shocked to be face to, well, faces. What shocked Naruto the most was that this odd three headed didn't seem to be even remotely afraid of him. Then it hit him, he knew who this dog was. For there was only one three headed dog in the world. "Cerberus is that really you, wait it has to be you. But how on earth did you get here?"

Upon hearing his true name Cerberus leapt over to Naruto and attempted to lick Naruto at the same time with all three of his heads. In the end there was a small fight over which head would give the first lick to the face. Naruto still wasn't used to animals liking him so it took him a few moments before he noticed what was happening. Once he did he stepped back. "Cerberus calm down boy, wait you are a boy right?" he asked as he took a quick look by tilting his head to the right a bit, then went back to looking at Cerberus. "Yup you are a boy. Now what to do with you?" Naruto asked more to himself then anything. He really wasn't sure what to do, he had never had a pet before. Let alone an animal that wasn't terrified of him. He also didn't notice that he had calmed down, or how much time had passed as he talked to Cerberus, even playing a few games with the dog.

As Draco walked back to his dorm room in the dungeon, he kept thinking about the new boy and how he could possibly be able to jump out a fifth story window and not be hurt in any way. Yet Naruto looked unharmed as he ran to the forest. Why he was running there, Draco didn't know, and he didn't think he wanted too.

Draco said the password and passed throw the door. He didn't hear anyone who tried to talk to him, he just walked passed them all with a blank look on his face. Still lost deep in his thoughts he didn't think to look at his room door, even if he wasn't lost in thought he most likely still wouldn't have looked.

All the houses had different dorm room sized. The Hufflepuff has the largest dorm rooms with around eight. The Gryffindor has the second biggest with four in a dorm. Slytherin however only had two in a dorm. The only house to have one to a dorm was the Ravenclaw.

Every year before he had always had his own room. Draco was sure it had to do with his father somehow, but he never cared to ask in fear of what the answer might be. However if he did look he would have seen a name. Not just any name but the name of the boy he wanted to meet. Once in the room he changed into his night clothes and sat on his bed. 'Well this will be an interesting year with him and his scary friend, but how will I get close to Naruto without Sasuke killing me. The way I approached Harry won't work so I will have to try something I have never done before.' Draco said as he lay down on his bed and fell asleep.

Naruto had a bit of trouble finding the Slytherin house, but once he did he was able to find is dorm room much easier. Naruto did look up at the doors to see which door had his name on it. He did wonder who this Draco person was. That was until he opened the door, to see the other boy in one of the beds. _**[2]**_

There were two beds in the room, one on either side on the room with a fireplace on the opposite side of the room as the door. To the right was the bed with the blonde he had seen in the window. At the end of the boys bed was a chest, where his clothes must be and past that was a nice size desk for one to study at. The same set up was on the left. So he went to his side of the room and started to unpack some of his clothes into the chest, the rest he would keep in his shared ninja house. He had talked to Sasuke earlier about how they would keep their ninja equipment in their shared dorm. Naruto then unpacked his school stuff, he knew they wouldn't need it tomorrow. As the first day back was meant for friends to talk about whatever they wanted.

By the time he was done it was just about four in the morning, he flopped on his back. Still in the school uniform Naruto crawled up to his pillow not bothering with the blankets he faced the wall and passed out on his stomach.

Sadly Naruto didn't get to sleep for too long, until his nightmares came flooding back. He started whimpering and quietly crying for help in his native tongue. That's when Draco woke up to the sound of crying. He sat up and looked around the room in fear, for as far as he knew he was alone again for another year. That's when he seen the other four post bed on the other side of the room. Draco wasn't sure how he could miss that last night. As he walked over to the boy, he could see blonde hair the closer he got. _Is that him?_ Draco thought as the blonde rolled over covered in sweat.

Draco was sitting down on the bed to wake Naruto up from his nightmare. Right as Draco was slowly reaching out to him, Naruto jumped to a sitting position. "DON'T HURT ME!" Naruto yelled as he flung his eyes open in fear. Draco was taken back as he saw how scared Naruto looked, he wasn't sure what to do. Naruto was panicked as he looked all around the room trying to figure out what was happening.

Draco still wasn't sure what to do, but his body seemed to move on its own. Everything was going fine until Naruto saw Draco's hand moving to him. Still not fully out of his nightmare, he fled to the corner of his bed and curled up trying to look as small as possible. "Please don't." Naruto whispered. When nothing happened Naruto looked back at the other man still sitting on his bed.

As he sat there, Draco retracted his arm in an attempt to make himself appear less threatening. 'Its ok I won't hurt you, you are safe here. I promise no one will ever hurt you here.' Draco softly spoke to the frightened boy in the corner. 'How can you be so sure nobody will hurt me?' Naruto hesitantly asked as he sat at the edge of the bed, yet still out of arms reach of the other boy. For some reason Draco didn't fully look at him, as if he was ashamed of something. 'Let's just say most people ether try and stay on my good side or just stay away from me at all times, because of my family name. So no one in their right mind would even think to come into my room. So again, you will be safe here.' Draco plainly answered. Naruto had mostly calmed down by now, but he was still trying to comfort himself by wrapping his arms around himself. Draco cautiously moved closer to Naruto, and when Naruto didn't move away, he took it as a sign that he could continue. When he was close enough to put his arm around Naruto he stopped, and looked over at him. Naruto just looked back completely shocked with a hint of curiosity and fear. If Draco was right he saw what he thought was just the smallest glimmer of trust. No it wasn't trust it was more like hope, yes hope was right.

Draco didn't wish to frighten the smaller boy _**[3]**_ any more, but he also knew he wanted to comfort him. As Draco was about to place his arm around Naruto, the smaller boy jumped up and away from him. 'We should go down for some breakfast before it's all gone.' Naruto stated. Draco was shocked by what had just happened, he couldn't believe how difficult it was to comfort someone. 'Naruto are you sure you are ok? That seemed like quite the nightmare you just had. Are you sure you wouldn't want to stay here? I could always bring some food up for you, if you wanted.' Draco was slightly shocked that he had just offered to do something for someone else, but it felt oddly good at the same time.

Naruto just looked at Draco with uncertainty. 'I can't just run away from one little nightmare, if I did that then I would never accomplish my goals in life. Plus Sasuke would have my head if I didn't show up.' _**[4]**_ Naruto half joked as he scratched the back of his neck. 'Since you put it that way, let's go down and get some food. Just let me change out of my night clothes first.' Draco agreed and started to change. Once he was done they both walked up to the great hall.

 _ **[1] The door would only open with chakra, and not just any. Only Naruto and Sasuke's chakra would work to open it.**_

 _ **[2] Naruto didn't want to go to the shared room with Sasuke, even if Sasuke was there he didn't want to face him. He was still mad that he was knocked out on the train. But he knew if he saw Sasuke, he would forgive him right away and he wanted to stay mad for a bit longer. That's why Naruto went to the**_ _ **Slytherin house for the night.**_

 _ **[3] Naruto is smaller than most boys his age, because he never got the right vitamins and nutrition he needed.**_

 _ **[4] What Naruto means to say but can't or he would blow their cover, is that if he didn't show up to do his job and help watch over the kids Sasuke would kill him.**_

 _ **Hope you like, please write a review and tell me what you think so far. Also comment who you think Naruto show be with., and what you think of the new nice Draco.**_


End file.
